creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadowswimmer77/Archive 3
Format Hello Shadowswimmer77 i would like to ask what about my format was incorrect and if i fixed it AshthornKasuky (talk) 19:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Not sure I'm exactly doing this right but just wanted to say I've started reading your stories last night and they are pretty awesome. I just really hope you have something good in store for Lester. His involvement in The Wicker House tore me up. Re: Tom will be out for a couple of days. I'll add it for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Tips hat back, suddenly realizes he has no hat, and fails to sleep for the rest of the night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The external head parasites that have been controlling the two heave a sigh of relief when both end up dismissing their existence as 'hats'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:JtK Thanks for the feedback! Excited about the contest. Alstinson (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Use of A Figure in the Fog I am going to start some animations on youtube and among them are several Creepypastas. I was wondering if I could use A Figure in the Fog as one of them. You would be properly credited as the creator of the story VengefulYoda (talk) 10:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I will definitely shoot you a link when it is up. I have some free time for the next couple of weeks so I am hoping to get a few of them done and posted. In regards to comments about Extended Stay. I am sorry that the logic ruined it for you, but your questions absolutely nailed my intent. I wanted to make the reader wonder what is really going on. The many why's are what I think one would have if this were to happen. Posting here because it was taken down from WW as accepted. (Not a gloat just letting you know if you want to respond you have to on my talk.) Thanks for reading though. RE Wow Ha ha, no, I'm just "following" it, so when it gets edited I get an email message. Just thought I'd fix what was messed with: someone put a period after a name in dialogue when it should, of course, be a comma. I'm doing all right, just trying to finish this damn novel and get it polished. I can't believe the way time is flying. Insane. The rainy season and frosty nights are upon us here. The resorts in Tahoe are opening. I suspect you are busy with school. Well, wishing you and your family the best. I hope to be more active on the wiki after the new year. Ciao for now, brother. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC) feedback I don't mind takin' a look, if it means I get to read new stuff. I'll bookmark one today and hopefully get to it soon.--Mikemacdee (talk) 01:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) feedback 2 Well now that I've had a sample, I'm just devouring everything you wrote. Hope my comments are helpful.--Mikemacdee (talk) 03:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) overarching stories The thing is, regarding Lady Wicker, you really want each story to stand on its own as much as possible, even if they are all going to be connected; you don't want to force anyone to read an entire series to understand what's going on. Sequels can always expand on the established canon, but the original canon should be fully established. The nature of the monster in Abandoned By Disney is never fully explained, but its threat is unmistakable: it is malignant and insane, it killed the park staff, and it's the reason the park was closed and abandoned. Lady Wicker is so vague in the Wicker House that there's really no evidence that she had anything to do with the killings and such, and it still leaves the ending too abrupt. Keep all that in mind when you revisit it and you might figure out what to do with the story next. I know which stories I'm looking at next, but I don't know when I'll get around to them. Got a lot of writing to do, myself. Good luck!--Mikemacdee (talk) 21:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Seen this yet? I know you had a bad creepypasta reading of Dreams of Inheritence, but have you seen this one yet? Umbrello (talk) 22:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all your feedback in regards to my story "Are you Coming Upstairs". I went ahead and posted it and my fingers and legs are crossed that it is liked enough to remain up this time :) I would very much appreciate any edits that you could make to it should you find the time as I value your opinion, ( not wanting to sound like a suck up but I read some of your own stories before you ever gave me any feedback and I was very impressed, especially the one about the house and the man who brought his "wife" back from abroad (and the follow up to it with the missing children who entered the house.) They were like reading actual stories in books!) So thank you very much. Thank you very much! You're a Finalist in the JtK Rewrite Contest! Hey, ! Congratulations, you're one of the five finalists in the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest. The wiki as a whole is voting for the overall winner — you can see more here. Thanks for participating! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! My name is Craig Groshek. I own and operate the website and YouTube channel Chilling Tales for Dark Nights, where we specialize in Hollywood-quality full-cast audio adaptations of horror stories, which include custom musical scores and professional sound effects. We also produce the brands Otis Jiry’s Horror Storytime (formerly Otis Jiry’s Creepypasta Crypt) and Simply Scary, both of which provide flawless, true-to-copy single-narrator renditions of scary stories from a variety of sources. As of November 1st, those brands will also be featured on our flagship channel. Cumulatively, we’ve produced 500+ audio adaptations, and count over 120K+ YouTube subscribers and 12+ million video views. Our team includes professional and volunteer audio engineers, voice actors, editors, staff authors, graphic designers, composers and social media managers. We are contacting you today because we’ve reviewed some of your recent work, and would like to acquire your kind permission to adapt it for one or more of our brands, and feature it – along with the resulting audio version – on our website and YouTube channel. As with any story we adapt, you can expect us to adapt the story word-for-word , or to otherwise make you aware of any changes (usually minor) that are made to the final copy, and to keep you informed of our progress and of the prospective posting date. We would also be thrilled to link back to you for as long as the story/stories are displayed on our website and channels, and to do anything we can to promote you and your work, including any books you’ve published or collections you’ve been featured in. Just tell us how we can help, and we’ll make every possible effort to help share your work with a larger audience. If you are interested in the adaptations, or have any questions or concerns, please email me at content (at) chillingtalesfordarknights.com (and also copy in craig (at) chillingtalesfordarknights.com) to let me know, and we will provide you with the prerequisite Multimedia Release Form, which makes clear the terms of limited and non-exclusive use of your fantastic work. If you have a more official title for the story/stories than what was used where we found the story originally, please let us know. Also, please provide us with your legal name if you'd like to be credited by it, or, alternatively, a realistic-sounding pen name. Lastly, if you have additional stories, either published online or elsewhere, which we haven’t mentioned here, which you would like us to consider for production, or if you are interested in other opportunities, such as book publication through us, or inclusion in our upcoming anthologies and print/eBook releases, please let us know. We’d love to work with you! If you’d like to see some of our existing work, please see one of our “best of” videos here for some of the material we’re most proud of from 2014 (or check out some of our recent releases and other content via our website and channel): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVjyluYwyCI We look forward to hearing from you soon! Thanks for your time! Craig M. Groshek Webmaster/Executive Producer, www.chillingtalesfordarknights.com E-mail: craig@chillingtalesfordarknights.com Visit us on YouTube: www.youtube.com/chillingtaleswi Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/chillingtalesfordarknights Twitter: https://twitter.com/chillingtaleswi 06:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) A Correction I made an error in the JtK blog comments (sorry!) The poll will be closing at 00:00 UTC on the 5th of December (not the first, as previously stated). Apologies if I've made things awkward! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Review I'm a little busy right now, but when I get the time I'll sent you a review. Probably when the winner is announced (or a little bit later). Hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 18:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, unfortunately, your correction (for "The Dissection") did not pass the "quality standards". Another story wasted I won't be able to reupload... Thanks anyway Mortaest (talk) 23:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest JtK: Personal Judging Results As the JtK Contest is over and you requested some feedback, here were my personal notes that I took. Let me make note that I was in the minority during judging of your story and was less than positive, so it may provide some new insight: My main fault with this story is that I didn’t give a single shit about Jeff. Jeff is a complete asshole in this, and even though some tragic backstory about losing his girlfriend is there, I still don’t like Jeff or see anything to get me to really sympathize with him other than the fact that he lost Katy. It is hard to sympathize with a character who yells profanities and is constantly sarcastic/rude to everybody. When Jeff’s father gets mad at Jeff, I actually feel that Jeff’s father is justified for doing so, and that Jeff is not in the right here. However, there is more. This story doesn’t add anything new really rather than just adding Katy in, which just leads to a bit of a half-assed reveal at the end (in which Jeff suddenly loses the ability to properly punctuate as well). It isn’t original (well, at least, original in the sense that I feel like the story is similar to the old one while still bringing something new), it isn’t scary, it isn’t too well-constructed beyond some plot holes of the original story being mended, and it goes on. My only positive element here would normally be that it was written decently, but as I mentioned earlier, the punctuation and capitalization of Jeff’s dialogue is completely off at times (mainly the end). Therefore, I found this to be a fairly weak entry. Hopefully this may give you a different viewpoint on your story. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:13, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: I suppose it makes sense, but it is a bit unnecessary anyway. Since I saw it as an actual flaw, I suppose I thought the story didn't do a very good job of conveying that element to the reader (at least, for me). You said you would love to hear any of the criticisms of the judges, and considering my criticism was lower than that of the other judges, I figured that you might be interested in hearing it. I like your other stories a lot, but this one didn't do much for me. My apologies. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:15, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Hey Shadow, I saw your contest, however I'm afraid I've had to delete it, as we no longer allow contests without prior approval from any one of the admin team. I know it's awkward (sorry), it's just we had this period earlier this year where we had a contest being posted practically every day. If you could quickly draw up an outline of your contest and send it to one of us, we can get it approved, and allow the contest to go ahead. Again, I'm really sorry about this, it's just to avoid the whole concept of having contests being cheapened, if that makes sense. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:13, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll let you know this evening after we go over a couple things. I don't see any issue with it, but we have to give all admins a chance to weigh in. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 17:08, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I restored your blog and added the staff blogs tag. I made one change which was removing the cutoff for accepting participants. Unless you're handing out specific topics to each person, then having an entry period isn't necessary and would only block people late to the party from entering. If you have any problems with this change or any other questions, let me know. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review I wrote a review on your actually pretty good retelling of "Jeff the Killer." Take a look. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, just dropping in to ask something: Do you want me to post my review on spinpasta? MrDupin (talk) 19:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I just posted my review on the page. Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected, I wanted to fix some minor mistakes. MrDupin (talk) 17:25, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: NSFW I don't think it's explicit enough to warrant an NSFW tag, but if you want to err on the side of caution you can add it. It's a bit of a grey area, but I think it really doesn't need the tag. I made some formatting and minor editing changes ("caulks an eyebrow" to "cocks an eyebrow"). I really didn't see any other issues when looking over it. The story was enjoyable although I couldn't really get a mental image for the intruder as there isn't much description. (Then again, you could argue that his appearance isn't integral to the story as he isn't the main horror, what he makes the protagonist, Graydon do is where the horror stems from.) You might want to look the story over to make sure I didn't remover any italics by accident when fixing the format a bit. Other than that, I think you do a good job setting up the premise and scene. Kudos. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:31, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Father's Love Wow, so glad I randomly caught that. Weren't you going to tell me about it? Ha ha. Honestly, I've got to tell you, the story line was a little cliche, but, my God, man, the prose was incredible! It was so fucking well written. I would have maybe liked some deeper character development, perhaps something more imaginative and out of left field with the narrative arc, a crazier twist, but the beauty of the words made up for any of that. Great piece! Impressive. It makes me want to see a conventional short story about a father's love for a cancer ridden daughter from you. Maybe you should think about writing one of those. Seriously. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) DON"T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I stopped just as soon as I saw Star Wars, not wanting a motherfucking spoiler. I bought tickets for IMAX in San Francisco months ago and the thing was already sold out till the nineteenth. Until then, I bid you adieus, let us speak again after the force has awakened! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: As we're expecting a lot of messages on the spinoff appeal with people appealing their stories, I removed your message after the appeal. Feel free topost it only talk page if you're looking to post a rebuttal or response. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mean to be palliative, but I have been up the last 18 hours and really can't give the most astute responses to your JtK rebuttals at this very moment. I will look at your story tomorrow and explain the issues as best I can when I get the opportunity. Sorry for the wait. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) About the contest Hey, so I'm plannig on entering the contest and I'm pretty close to finishing, but I'm not entirely sure I'll make the deadline. I've just had a pretty hectic week and I haven't been able to get a lot of writing done. I won't take too much time to finish it, just enough time to wrap it all up and proof read. Thanks. The Damn Batman (talk) 02:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Books of Blood I'm lucky enough to have an old fashioned bookstore in my area to suit all of my horror loving needs. However, while I've found much Stephen King, Dean Koontz, Thomas Harris, Agatha Christie, and even Jay Anson (As well as many underrated authors that have slipped below the radar,) Clive Barker remains nowhere to be seen and I'm forced to buy his books off the internet, which is really pretty tragic. I have enjoyed his works though, "Cabal," is a very good book that was adapted into the movie "Nightbreed," which was actually directed by Barker. "Coldheart Canyon," was also great. I'm psyched to read the Books of Blood. Thanks for chiming in with your opinion. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:48, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Contest Reward 1. The Night Man 2. Oceanic (Best to read after The Night Man, is pretty much a sequel) 3. Tabula Rasa Thank you for hosting this contest. It was very fun for me, and I'm sure it was for all the other contestants as well. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the time and effort you put into this contest. As it turns out, I only have three other stories on here, so the choice is really no choice at all. The Seer of Possibilities The Final Fate of Mary Ford Three Truths Review question Hey, Shadow. Wow, I'm honored to have won your Holiday Horror Contest. Thank you so much. Soooooo, I was wondering, are you going to be giving reviews with the same rating system as in the contest? I'm just wondering because I really consider Nightingale one of my best stories, but, it might not come in to high on the creepy scale, unless of course you see a teenage girl forced into prostitution and drug addiction because of poverty to be creepy. I guess the same might also apply to Under a Rotting Sky, a ghost story that is really about incestual abuse and outcasts seeking a new form of family. Just curious. Check this out, you might find this amusing. I just received a message from someone saying they are going to write an analytical psychoanalysis of all my stories. When I told my wife she burst out laughing and said she can't wait to read it. I'm a bit frightened by what they are going to say. I'm not sure if they are an undergrad psych major or serious PhD or what, but it sure seems interesting. Me and you, huh? You get serious narrators and anthologies, I get shrinks wanting to find out what the fuck is wrong with me. LMAO. Anyway, Merry Christmas. Wishing you and your family the best. Oh, yeah, I saw The Force Awakens. I really liked it. It felt like a retro ode to A New Hope. What did you think? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:52, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I guess I choose The Gym Teacher, Under a Rotting Sky, and The Number of Darkness. Are you going to post the critiques in a blog? You should give each of the three winners a blog with the critiques. Well, thanks so much, and good job with the contest, it was a great idea and a hell of a lot of fun. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) New contest Hey Shadow, I know you're interested in contest, and I've got a new one up, check it out! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 Thanks! --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much for pointing out We Go Bump 4 submissions I honestly never would have noticed that. How's the story for Koromo's contest going, buddy? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:33, January 5, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Dude, have you ever checked out this crazy website: bloodorgy666.com Pretty creepy, someone should write a story about it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Late Jeff The Killer Rewrite Review I'm back from holidays, my apologies for keeping you waiting. Here's my review! To start this off I had five marking criterions: Creativity, Realism, True to the Original, Spelling and Grammar, and Audience Engagement. Each criterion was worth a total of 20 marks, bringing the total marks that could be earned out of 100. I will not be posting the rating of any story in any contestant's review. The summary notes I posted to justify my judging results were as follows: :1) The use of drama for immersion was good. It wasn't over dramatic, nor was it melodramatic. It was realistic drama. :2) The voice in Jeff's head was also a great way of highlighting his already present madness. The past trauma with Katy was also a good addition to show that Jeff is already slightly unhinged. :3) Jeff being an albino was also an inventive call as to his appearance. :4) The realism suffered at times when reality was taken into account (e.g. regards to the first part of the story with the father and son it is my understanding that a cut across a person's neck sprays blood quite far unless it was a shallow cut, but a shallow cut would not allow for enough blood to cover a person's hand). :5) There were a few spelling/grammar/punctuation errors that warranted a deduction of points (a minimal deduction). Overall: ---- The story was very well written and flowed nicely. The way everything was described was carefully worded to portray the emotions of characters and the atmosphere of settings. One of my favourite lines from the text was 'It scared her to think of the police accusing Jeffrey of the crimes. It terrified her to consider they might be right.', purely because it is worded perfectly to articulate the thoughts of a parent going through the same situation Jeff's mother was. The use of long and short sentences to build on emotion and atmosphere were also done well (especially in the above sentence when building tension). Each character had a different voice and a different personality. The dialogue's quality was heightened by the conflicting personalities and voices of each character. Each character also has a reason for being the way they are. For example, Jeff's attitude isn't just a result of teen angst and rebellion against his parents. He truly has a reason to be angry from his history of his relationship with Katy and being the victim of bullying as a result of his appearance. The bullying was also approached realistically, as kids tend to bully those who are different to them and Jeff definitely meets that criteria (being albino). To conclude, the story was realistic and creative. Jeff's appearance was explained in a way that was different to the others and that I am glad someone explored. His descent into insanity was also done well (having the character already cracking before the story began). The conflicts in the story that arose from Jeff's past (his relationship with Katy and her suicide) were also incorporated quite well into the original plot of the story. Overall, it was a good rewrite and was definitely deserving of a position in the top five. I hope this review helped and good luck in your writing adventure! Oaura (talk) 03:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Stories Hi Shadow. I will gladly check out your stories, but it may take a while as I have some others stories I need to get to first. Hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 15:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Updates! There has been a change to the moderator class. We (The admins) were actually talking about this earlier. I didn't think they were going to put it into effect until much later and we had a bit more time to discuss it and talk to the mods, but wiki is being surprisingly efficient these days. If you didn't feel like reading that link, wiki is making some changes to the user rights and giving certain classes the ability to delete comments/forum posts (I believe). Since you are a moderator, that means you can now delete comments. Let us know if you have any questions. You really don't have to police the comment sections in stories, but if you feel like helping out in that aspect, it would be appreciated. Let us know if you have any questions/concerns. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Here is the commenting policy. If you do delete a comment that you feel warrants a ban (Extreme disrespect, threats, etc), just let one of us know so we can ban accordingly. (We can view deleted comments as well). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "He'd had been" Just a heads up, bro: "He'd had been" makes no sense. "He'd" is the contraction to "He had" so "He'd had been" literally means, "He had had". Also, try not to use "had" if you can, it is the passive voice and active voice is always preferred, though I don't know if "he was wrong" would work in this case because it loses that feeling of dread and angst that the passive voice sometimes instills, so I'd stick with "He'd been wrong". Got to stay ahead of the old nit pickers. Pick a nit here, pick a nit there. If they are absolutely desperate they just say, I didn't like the ending or it felt rushed. Everyone's a critic these days. ;) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Fuck me. Are you saying "He would have been wrong"? Shit, only trying to help. Nothing makes sense anymore. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:26, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I give up on the English language. I am only going to speak in grunts and odd gestures from now on. I will still write, but it will be with tiny stick figures and esoteric symbols. Like that guy Charlie does in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I was just trying to offer some grammar advice dog. But okay. Here’s your original critique: You are a great noir writer. You once showed a sequel to The Wicker House that was amazing. However, I'm sorry to say I really don't think it's one of your better works at all and may just be your worse. The beginning felt like a clone the movie Se7en. Very, very unoriginal. You dump on the gore and guts, but is gore and guts scary at all? No. In this case it felt so campy it wasn't even gross. The lights going out made me laugh out loud: it was just so campy and cliche. I didn't notice any real depth to the character of Detective Avrey. Or anything at all. What do we know about him? Well, he is a family man thinking of his daughter, but there are no scenes where we see how he loves her. No flashbacks to family vacations or anything. And the fact that one of the first words out of her mouth is "fuck" really turned me off. I felt nothing for her, or him. So there was absolutely no emotional investment. Which is something rare in your stories. You spent more time on exposition for your antagonist than you did on your protagonist. It also felt extremely rushed, the entire thing, as well as confusing. I had to re-read that dialogue in the beginning a couple of times to finally understand that Paul was his daughter's husband. It wasn't until much later that you even state that Paul is John's daughter. Putting the onerous on the reader of having to try and figure that out early in the story is not only irritating, but it ruins any suspension of disbelief. My final impression was just a campy mess, basically a bad Troma movie that was a rip off of better films. Gore isn't scary, and flat dimensionless characters are not only boring, but insufferable. No hard feelings, buddy. You know I respect you as a friend and writer, but if you want to get all honest, remember it goes both ways. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:56, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: As this is the 13th comment of theirs we've had to delete (and they've been banned for this before), I decided to give him another ban for once again trolling/instigating. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re Contest Reviews No rush, brother. Don't even worry about it. Jeeze, you've already been kind enough to read and review every story I've written on the wiki as well as several short stories off the wiki. By the way, I didn't mean to come off so cranky last week, that was very nice of you to take the time to give some constructive criticism. Thank you. I value your opinion even if I disagree with it (btw, try substituting the word "heroin" with "blood" in every scene from Laura's POV and maybe Lars will appear more dangerous and scary to you). Are you working on anything new? I've just been inspired by the most grisly true crime book about Robert Pikton, a Canadian pig farmer who tortured, killed and butchered 49 prostitutes. He fed them to his pigs and then made sausage from the pork, so, second-hand cannibalism. He also mixed their remains with the guts and scraps of the hogs and sold them to a rendering plant that turned the remains into lard and oil for soap and cosmetics, which means that any soap or lotions from the 1980's to 2003 could have had dead hookers in them. A real life Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The book gave me fucking nightmares. This dirty, run-down farm covered in pig shit and blood, with decapitated heads and severed hands and feet laying around. Lots of crack smoking and heroin shooting going on, too. Very disconcerting stuff to say the least. Here's a link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Pickton HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:02, January 26, 2016 (UTC) RE:Contest winner reviews No problem. Take your time. I completely understand how real life can get in the way of what goes on here.Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 05:20, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on winning Koromo's contest. Your story has been protected (temporarily) and moved to the front page. (Hopefully the template will take effect soon...) Unfortunately since it's a week into February, it may not be up as long as the previous spotlighted stories. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes. I'm going to talk to the other admins to see if we can't leave your page up for a couple extra days to even it out. Once more, congratulations! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Added the category, thanks for reminding me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on winning Koromo's contest, dude. The Damn Batman (talk) 22:45, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Sesseur His "shitty" story is better than your full fledged Jeff the killer story. I bet he's got more fame than you'll ever have, jealous bitch! He made Jeff! Not you. Did you not read what I said? I said that his version is better than your version! You said that his version sucked. But your story the one that he said he didn't write sucks. So yeah, you need to pay more attention! His still better, and everyone else will agree with me. Proof "The famous picture shows up in a video posted by sesseur titled Jeff the Killer story in 2008. It's short (about 2:30) and pretty terrible (the pic is slightly creepy) but you can still find it on YouTube if you're interested. It says Jeff was burned by acid when trying to clean his bathroom. His brother Liu is introduced. Based on pics of Jeff (preburning) and Liu they appear about college aged." There's my proof. You said it was pretty terrible, even though it was a short and quick story, how was it horrible when more people enjoy it more than your much longer and detailed 2011 version of your story, huh? You call his story terrible when your's is much terrible than his, see how it feels when someone makes fun of you? I made the liberty to tell Sesseur what you said about his story and he said that he didn't care what you had to say about him! I told him that I'd defend him till the end and he said thanks, he's very nice unlike you! I hope that this will put me in his next Jeff story that he's making! I asked him and he didn't reply yet! But he will because I'm nice to him and you hate him, so he won't let your OC team up with Jeff! Sorry, you have to be nice and maybe Sesseur would be your friend! but he's too terrible right? Even though he has more fans that are adults! Don't have the hot killers, Jelly of Sesseur much! Anyways, just apologize to sesseur and I'll ask him to put your OC in his story, kk? Update I just spoke with Sesseur, and he said he's not going to put my OC in his new story :/ I bet this has something to do with you calling his video bad, I told him that I'd get you to apologize but he keeps saying that you didn't do anything to make him upset, but I know he's upset with you why else would he not put my OC in, listen I think he'll put my OC into the story if you apologize to him, please? Your 2011 JTK story doesn't suck, I just said it because you said his was terrible, please tell him to put my OC in his new story, her name is Nightspark she is a mare with werewolf abilities from Japan, she'd really fit his creepypasta but he won't put it in. please help me. Clearing up No, no, no. The story I'm talking about is his video that you said was terrible. I think that's why he won't let my OC in his new story, because he may have been offended, I keep asking him to admit that your comment about his video is why he's upset but he keeps denying it, so I ask him why he doesn't put my OC in and he makes up this obvious BS excuse "Because OCs aren't scary they're like sonic creations and the inclusion of them are pandering and frankly it would make my story look like a fan story, I'm trying to make the story of Jeff that was meant to be told" Now that we've really spoken, you seem like a really nice guy who was just giving his opinion on Sesseur's video, I know that the real reason my OC isn't going to be put on there is because he's upset about your word, he's passionate about his creations, do you think you can possibly contact him on Youtube and maybe talk to him about it, make feel better so he can add my OC on there... if you're not busy, since this is my chance for my OC to be in the real JTK story that was meant to be made. I'd be so happy. Also I'm sorry for the rude remarks that I said to you, i was just shocked and angry that someone said it sucked lol... Anyways, I hope you come around it would me a lot to me. Thank you! Thank you so much! You are so sweet! I'm sorry for ever being mean to you! Thank you for everything! Have a good one!! Simple Comment I have read all of your stories. I am a big reader but fairly new to creepypastas. I love all of your stories and the universe they are all in. I think you are a fantastic writer and encourage you to keep it up and keep producing stories. I've listen to your request, and Here I am to provide you a link to the wiki! I am also willing to To offer ALL Rights to Contributors willing to Bring the site to the next level. http://spnpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Spinpasta_2.0._Wiki RE That means a lot coming from you. You were the first person I read anything from, from this wiki. I greatly appreciate the exposure a few of my stories have gotten, as i previously believed they weren't up to standard. I'm glad it finally happened. Thank you. GreyOwl (talk) 01:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi Shadow. I finally got around to reading your story. Apologies for taking so long. MrDupin (talk) 17:50, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Still Pushing You seemed to find Ned the Nihilist interesting, even if you couldn't enjoy it (who could blame you?) Anyway, I made the sequel and "dumped" it off last night. Verner the Vigilante: A Disturbingly Delicious Diatribe. It's actually worse, if you can believe that. Check it out sometime when you're feeling bored and masochistic (or sadistic might work too, but for different reasons). You have anything in the works? Hope so. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:21, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Dreams of Inheritance Hi, I'm Dee Dust and I wanted to ask if it would be alright for me to do a narration of your micropasta on YouTube. I like the circular pattern that is implied by the ending and the thoughts of the son as he's (perhaps) caught in this cycle. Honestly, I'm still reading your other stories as you've said they are connected in a way, and would like to narrate a few of those as well. However I'm not sure my voice would hold up! I'm still feeling my way around with the videos. Point, point, point..... Sorry for rambling. A link to my channel is in my profile if you would like to hear a sample, and I will give full credit to you as the author and link to the page. Thank you for the consideration! DeeDust (talk) 00:06, May 20, 2016 (UTC) : I've got Dreams of Inheritance done today! https://youtu.be/Ilhmxe7tsDc DeeDust (talk) 19:30, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Shadow, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:41, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Licenses Saw you licensed a story differently and was wondering if you had the intent to do it on your PotM page (currently protected)? If so, I can do it for you to save some time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Got both. That being said, spotlighted pastas are generally only locked for a month so the protection's off. I did it anyway to save a bit of time on your part. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yup, that should be my tagline: "Emp: Despite the horrible things that everyone says about him and his ilk when they know he's not around, he's actually ok (not great, just okay)." Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:02, July 14, 2016 (UTC)